House of Fun
by KooriNo6Nez
Summary: A simple story of the joys of Art. Crack!


**HELLO PEOPLE WHO VISIT THE DGM Category in anime. **

**So, Nagi and I thought that our first post on here could be pure Crack. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, and on their way to the Order, General Tiedoll decided to delay their journy, and paint a picture.

Kanda of course. Was pissed.

Mari couldn't care less.

" We don't have time to paint pictures old man." Kanda growled, wanting to smack sense into the man. Ignoring Kanda as usual, Tiedoll continued with is painting

And then like every other episode

Akuma Attack!

And then because I honestly don't feel like explaining it. They ended up on a wagon

With this guy

AND MORE AKUMA ATTACKED!

( lfkgjlsd;fkjs;dlfa )- The reaction of the weird Germen guy Klaus... Or was Yiddish? Who cares. Its fanfiction. :D

So, after Kanda was done epically killing Akuma, and Tiedoll finished his pretty picture. They stumbled upon the really cool artistically made house that Klaus guy was going on and on about. So, Tiedoll found this an amazing opratunity!

" Come, let us go in and explore."  
" Genera Tiedoll, we ha-"

" Kanda, stop being a kill joy! come on, lets go~"

"..."

Kanda wondered if he would get in A LOT of trouble for killing the old man...

Eh, better not chance it.

So, as they walked up to the house, they noticed something. A woman with dark blue hair and mitchmatched eyes was standing.

Right

In

Front

Of

The

Door.

" Hey Yuu-kun~".

"... The hell are you doing here?" Kanda asked, surprised to see his favorite General, Nagi, here. The woman smiled. " Well. I was following you guys. And Hmmm... Wanted to see the cool house!"

Made sense.

Tiedoll grinned, " Oh, a fellow General, I love the company, maybe you can get Yu to be nicer!"  
" It's Kanda you old man! Don't make me sli-"

" Now now, Yuu-kun~ Be nice to your Superior ~ "

Kanda twitched.

This was going to be a LONG day.

Upon entering the house, Kanda already hated it.

The others?

" Oh look at the Art!"

" Its' so pretty!~! Ohh, Yuu-kun, don't you lo-... Yuu-kun?"

Kanda frowned, and started walking. " Let's just ge-"

Well, Tiedoll forgot to mention the house was full of traps.

Which would have been good to mention...

So as Tiedoll pulled the gaint rope thingy, a trap door opened benith kanda..

"...Yuu-kun? Were'd ya go!" Nagi yelled, jumping down after him.

Kanda landed gracefully at the bottom, his sword drawn.."Hm-WA!"

Only to have Nagi land on him, she grinned, looking down as she sat on his stomach." Heya, Yuu-kun... "

"...Hi.."

This house was pissing Kanda off.

After Tiedoll and Mari joined them. Kanda did his best to calm, and went to open the door

And THEM

WHAM!

Right in the kissa!

The door slammed Kanda's face.

Now, Three things happened.

One, Nagi was laughing hysterically in the corner, but still feeling sorry for her lover.

Two. Kanda was even more pissed them before, just with headache now.

And three.

Some where in Asia, looking for Cross, Koori began to laugh her ass off, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

" Uh.. Koori, Are you okay?" Allen asked, Lenaleee blinked, as Lavi scratched his cheek.

" Hahah-Ahahah! Kanda must of did something REALLY stupid, cause my, **_' Kanda did something stupid'_** senses are tingaling!"

"... What's wrong witht his girl?"

Any way, back to the some what point of this crack.

After many other unquie encounters. Kanda's irritation was bubbling over, he went to go open one of the doors.

Only for it to be locked

orrrr So he thought.

" Now Kanda, things aren't always as they seem." Tiedoll said, " You assum, a door would be pushed, or pulled. However." he slid the door open with ease.

" This door, is a pock-"

" Akuma!" Nagi yelled, getting her swords out.

Kanda to got his blade

While Mari used those weird strings of death

And Tiedoll used a magic Art Doll... That reminds us of An Asian Ball Joint Doll...

Lenalee would know about them.

Koori, Not so much.

ANYWAY.

After A lot pointless fighting, and killing and blah blah blah.

The house died.

Klaus cried

And Kanda still didn't get any.

But Nagi?

She had her little Pi-chan record all of Kanda's misshaps. Oh Koori, you're gonna love this.

" For some reason. I feel as though Nagi did some awesome..."

**END**


End file.
